Conventional optical transceivers include a transmitter optical subassembly (TOSA) and a receiver optical subassembly (ROSA) connected to a printed circuit board for transmitting and receiving optical signals, respectively, between an optical network and a host device. A “hot pluggable” optical transceiver includes an electronic connector electrically connected to the printed circuit board for mating with a corresponding optical coupler mounted on a printed circuit board in the host device. A cage or a rail system is provided on the host device's printed circuit board to facilitate the mating of the optical connector with the optical coupler. A latch requiring manual actuation is provided to ensure that the transceiver is secure in the cage or rail system. Conventional latch devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,263 issued May 4, 1999 in the name of Gaio et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,128 issued Sep. 11, 2001 in the name of Jones et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,918 issued Aug. 27, 2002 in the name of Togami et al.
Unfortunately, all of the conventional latch devices were developed for relatively small, lightweight modules, and therefore not sufficiently robust for heavier modules. The latest 10GB optical transceivers have large metallic heat sinks extending from housings, which are made entirely of metal. Accordingly, any latch device for the newer transceivers needs to be considerably more robust to repeatedly engage and disengage the guide rail or cage, as well as support the entire module during removal. Moreover, conventional transceivers are mounted almost flush with a front face of the host device leaving very little of the module to grasp, while leaving gaps resulting in electro-magnetic interference (EMI) leakage.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a robust latch device for an optical transceiver that is effective for use with larger and heavier modules.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved housing front end design, which reduces EMI and is easily grasped for removal.